


This is a Horror Movie, Damn It!

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Film Student AU, Genderfluid Levi, Other, mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where they try to make a horror movie but Levi and Eren have other ideas, while Armin loses his cool. (film student au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a Horror Movie, Damn It!

**Author's Note:**

> they’re all 18 in this fic. I’m basing this on an experience in my film class a few years ago where we had to do a murder mystery thing. Hold onto your hats boys, girls and the non-binary bc this is going to be awful.  
> Enjoy!

“CUT!” Armin’s voice called out. “HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU TWO HAVE TO BE TOLD THAT THIS IS A _HORROR MOVIE_ AND NOT A _ROMANCE,_ FOR THE LOVE OF _GOD,_ KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!”

Eren and Levi both stood frozen, staring at Armin. It wasn’t the first time he’d shouted through this project, he’d shouted at Sasha for trying to get bribes for her part of playing the victim, which woke up most of the dorms as she had to play it at night. He’d shouted at Jean for not doing proper lighting. He’d shouted at basically everyone.

Eren supposed that this wasn’t supposed to _fall in love_ with the main villain of this film, but his grip on Levi’s ass and the hand on the back of his head suggested otherwise.

Eren just blinked at Armin. “It’s called creative licence, ‘Min.”

Armin looked as if he was reaching boiling point. “CREATIVE LICENCE?! SERIOUSLY EREN?!” Armin took a deep breath, “you know what? Fine, but don’t come running to me if we fail this project because of you two!”

With that they continued filming, Eren and Levi getting back into positions. Levi, playing the villain, confessed his undying love to the protagonist, Eren, saying he had only committed the murders to get Eren’s attention. The film ended more like a romance movie than a horror movie. After sending it to Hanji to be edited, and subsequently receiving a text for said editor, saying that the ending was _adorable._ Levi had bared his teeth the next him he saw Hanji saying that the ending wasn’t supposed to be adorable; it was supposed to be _romantic._

A week later the films were to be shown in to students of another class, for unbiased voting as to which film was the best. Eren hadn’t seen the final cut of the film, but he was pretty sure that the whole ten dollars they had spent on fake blood in the costume store wasn’t going to win them any marks. He and the rest of his group presented the film to the other class. Eren supposed it was better than expected, the fake blood didn’t look quite as fake in the film, yet he supposed that had to do with Hanji’s editing techniques.

A couple of jocks made gagging noises and laughed at the ending which had Levi rolling his eyes. When the film ended the class gave them applause as they left the room, the jocks booed but Levi just flipped them off when leaving the class.

It was another hour before votes were taken and counted. In the end it was their team that won the project contest. This only meant that their film would be used in the upcoming finals and they wouldn’t have to do anything for that class. Which meant that they could stop coming to class as the next project was for finals.

The professor stated that the class thought it was a different and not totally unwelcomed take on a horror movie, one that they never really saw, they also said it was great that it was a male and a male to female transgender that were the love interests and not a cis hetero couple. To which Levi flipped shit and shouted that he was “genderfluid, which is a totally valid gender identity and did they not hear them refer to me as ‘he’ throughout the whole film, god damn it!” it took a whole half hour after that to calm down a seething Levi saying that the class were idiots and his gender was totally valid, and though that they thought it was great the class weren’t 100% fuckwits that they were at least 66% fuckwits.

All in all their short film was a resounding success, and even though it was a success, Armin was still pissed off that they didn’t follow the script he’d worked so hard on.

Though the party they had in Hanji’s apartment was a success all round.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so terrible wow omg I’m so sorry Janon!  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)


End file.
